Warrior
The Warrior is a class that citizens of Habitica can select when they reach level 10. Additionally, all players begin the game as Warriors, though with limited abilities because mana for skills is not available until a class is chosen. After level 10, play style changes the least for players who choose the Warrior class. Warriors deal high damage to bosses and have more (and more powerful) critical hits on tasks, while also having good defense against task-based damage. Warrior skills can deal extra damage to bosses, increase the warrior's own defense, and buff party members' strength and defense. They are powerful allies to have for dealing damage in boss battles. __TOC__ Benefits * Warriors have high Strength, which causes them to have a much higher chance of dealing a critical hit and to receive greater benefits from each critical hit. This provides random rewards that some players may find especially motivating. * Their high Strength also causes Warriors to deal a higher amount of damage to bosses, both normally and when dealing a critical hit. The skill Brutal Smash deals further damage to bosses when it is used on a non-challenge task. (Please note that as of 21 May 2016, Brutal Smash may not be used on challenge tasks.) Together, high base damage and high damage from skills allow Warriors to damage bosses very effectively. Assisted by a Warrior's high damage and critical hit chance, as well as the Warrior skill Brutal Smash, parties are able to complete boss quests much faster. * When in a party, Warriors can buff (i.e., increase the attribute points of) the Strength and Constitution of their party members. This can help the party deal more damage, earn more critical hits, and take less damage from negative Habits and missed Dailies. The Warrior's high Constitution aids in survival, while their high Strength increases experience, gold, and drop rewards in a balanced manner through improving the player's chance of dealing critical hits. At level 10, you can choose to stay a Warrior by enabling the class system. You can also choose to allow Habitica to allocate attribute points automatically. If you do so, the game will then largely carry on as it had before classes were unlocked. Skills Brutal Smash= |-|Defensive Stance= |-|Valorous Presence= |-|Intimidating Gaze= Equipment Gathering all the Warrior Basic Gear gives players the Ultimate Gear - Warrior achievement. It costs 1205 gold to buy the whole set of basic Warrior gear. The tables below show the pieces of equipment that can be purchased through the Rewards column by players who do not already own them. Weapons= |-|Body Armor= |-|Headgear= |-|Shields= Grand Gala Equipment This table shows the special Warrior gear from all Grand Galas. These equipment sets are available for purchase in the Seasonal Shop, which opens during each Grand Gala. At that time, newly released equipment sets can be purchased with gold, and equipment sets from previous Grand Galas can be purchased with gems. de:Krieger nl:Krijger es:Guerrero fr:Guerrier da:Kriger tr:Savaşçı pl:Wojownik ru:Воин ja:戦士 zh:战士 Category:Class System Category:Equipment Category:Skills